User talk:Vard
Hey, Stranger! Hi, Vard! Just a brief note that it's good to have you editing here again. We can always benefit from your expertise. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:33, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Dragonbunny Wow, thanks for posting the picture of Dragonbunny -- that's so cool! -- Danny Toughpigs 01:48, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :By the way, there's some kind of weird problem with your Hu Hu Zhu picture -- it's not showing up, and it says there's an error. You might have to upload that one again. -- Danny Toughpigs 03:16, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :: Danny - It works on my computer just fine. What to do?..Vard :::Looks fine for me, too. -- Scott Scarecroe 03:28, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Designer Template What ho, Vard! I think we're on the way to settling the Big Mama/Mean Mama issue (I think most of us here agree you're a more reliable source than Muppet fan coinage, or else we'd have articles named "Two Old Guys in The Balcony"). But apart from that, as one of our resident experts and contributors of info on who actually built the puppets, I'd appreciate your thoughts on a template I've been fiddling with (a variation on the performer template): Template:Designer. I'm testing it on the Scred page, and it struck me as a good way to make such info more visible, as well as make it easier to spot missing info or correct rash assumptions. I'm not sure about whether it's too unwieldy as is, especially the "Designers/Builders," but in most cases, though sometimes the same person does both, there's at least one of each involved (and I figure variations can be created for more complex characters, or those where one made the head and the other the body). Anyway, thoughts appreciated! --Andrew, Aleal 04:37, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :: Andrew - The Designer/Builder template is sheer genius! As a designer, I am thrilled & flattered to get a box assigned for the artists that have helped build the Muppet Empire. I think it looks good on the page and doesn't clutter up the text. We may not be able to assign names to both designer & builder, but it's goood that at least one is stated. There may be some characters that go so far back that it will be difficult to attach a name. Is there opportunity to write "Attributed to..." if in case, for instance we "think" Don Sahlin designed something....or do we just leave blanks. Will the box be on every character page - & possibly empty?...or is it inserted as needed....Vard Caricatures Thanks for the info on the caricatures, Vard. I had suspected that they made a Michael Caine Muppet, but didn't know about Michael Eisner and Jon Stone. I have a pic of the Jim Frawley Muppet around somewhere, and the David Lazer one was photographed professionally. Of Muppets and Men speaks of more caricature Muppets being created for TMS gues stars, many of which I'm sure the public was never meant to see as they were gifts. Do you know of any others? -- Scott Scarecroe 17:22, 29 January 2006 (UTC) : I will think on it & get back to you . There were some done for corporate types. When there was some major turning point, a retirement (or some executive to kiss up to) the Workshop was asked to create charicatures. It wouldn't serve you (or I ) well to include those in this site. They were of a personal nature. ----Vard ::That's cool. Thanks for the other info. If you think of anything else public, it would be fun to know. Thanks again! -- Scott Scarecroe 17:53, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Unfinished Attractions? It looks like you were trying to do something in the Unfinished Attractions category today, but you couldn't figure it out. Is there something I can help you out with? -- Danny Toughpigs 03:57, 24 January 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, Danny. I was trying to add another Broadway project that the Muppet Workshop did some early work on, but it didn't happen. So I was trying to "break into" the Unfinished Attractions index & add it , but couldn't get the coding right. - Vard ::Oh, cool. To add a new page, just go to the top address bar and change the article name to the new title. Write your article, and then put Category:Unfinished Attractions at the bottom. That should do it! -- Danny Toughpigs 05:39, 24 January 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi there, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. I saw that you tried to add to the Designers category, but you weren't sure how. To put a page into a category, you need to and then put the category tag at the bottom of that page, like this: Christie . You put the last name in the category tag so that it gets alphabetized according to the last name. There's more information on the page to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Toughpigs 19:47, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) : PS: I just looked... I think some of the people that you listed already have pages, but they're not in the Designers category yet. Ed Christie and Rollin Krewson are the two that I looked at, and probably some of the others are there too. So all you have to do is put the Designers category tag at the bottom of those pages, and then feel free to add any other information you have on those people. You can use the search box on the left to find those pages. Take care! -- Toughpigs 19:51, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Wow ... You certainly seem to know your history, especially when it comes to the puppet builders. Would you care to tell us who you are so that we can add your name to the ? (see left) --MuppetVJ 06:32, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC)